ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar_UAF_Action_Pose.png|15/16 year old Lodestar in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Lodestar Rex.png|16 year old Lodestar in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities lodestar protect.png|Force Field LodestarmagneticpowerOV.png|Ferrokinesis Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium). His magnetic pulses in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien are white, but green in Omniverse. Lodestar can generate a green electromagnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. If Lodestar is destroyed, he can easily pull back the fallen pieces. As seen in Ultimate Aggregor, he can regenerate if he is destroyed. He can levitate and fly. Weaknesses His head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it helpless and unable to reconnect with the head. This was first shown in Night of the Living Nightmare. Their powers are useless to nonmetallic objects. History Alien Force *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, **Lodestar was unlocked on-screen but transformed into off-screen. *In Simple, **Lodestar made his first on-screen debut when he defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, **Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, **Lodestar fought a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, **Lodestar battled Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, **Lodestar was used by the Bioids. Ultimate Alien *Lodestar returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped. **Lodestar defeated Urian. *In Video Games, **Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, **Lodestar defeated Aggregor's robots and was destroyed by Aggregor's Ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, **Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, **Lodestar battled some of Computron's Minions. *In The Purge, **Lodestar fought a Dragon Robot. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Lodestar prepared to battle Aggregor. **In a dream, Lodestar was later seen confronting Albedo. Omniverse *Lodestar returns to Omniverse in The More Things Change: Part 1. **Lodestar stops Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. *In'' Return to Forever, **Lodestar battled against the Forever Knights, and saved Jimmy. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Lodestar battled Rex. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Lodestar is a playable alien character in the Rise of Hex. Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a naturally occurring highly magnetic rock. *Lodestar's powers are similar to the X-Men villain, Magneto. *Lodestar's spikes on his head, in Omniverse are similar to Jetray's horns. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta by Ragnarok. *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year old Ben in Omniverse. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but, with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, though, his mouth now moves when he talks. *Lodestar is the main alien on the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen. See Also */Videos/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males